criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raul Montoya
|job = Police chief |status = Alive |actor = Benito Martinez |appearance = "Outlaw" }} Chief Raul Montoya is an incidental character who appears in the Season Eleven episode "Outlaw". Background Montoya was presumably born and raised in Las Vegas, New Mexico. At some point in his adult life, he became the chief of the Las Vegas Police Department and apparently established a good reputation during his career. He was a good friend of a civilian named Brooks Tanner, whose daughter Jenny was friends with his own daughter, Eva. He was also familiar with the McAdams family, as his wife was friends with one of the members. In 2009, Jenny was murdered alongside three coworkers in a restaurant robbery. The mass murder became an infamous event in the town's history, and the case went cold despite Montoya's efforts to find the perpetrators and close it. Since then, he became discouraged and felt responsible for the murders and every other crime that occurred afterwards. Montoya went on a downwards spiral, secretly drinking on the job by blending alcohol with his coffee. Outlaw Montoya is first seen in his office looking at photos of himself, Eva, Brooks, and Jenny. Then, Brooks steps into Montoya's office and questions him about a recent robbery and triple homicide at another restaurant. Montoya assures Brooks that he will find out and that he brought in the BAU to assist the investigation. Soon afterwards, the BAU comes into the police station, and Montoya greets them and fills them in on the situation. Later that night, a man named Lester Turner robs the McAdams pharmacy, killing Randy and his niece Jane in the process. A distraught Montoya identifies the victims during processing of the crime scene. When Rossi asks Montoya if he wants the BAU to handle the press outside, he replies that he will personally do it. The next day, Montoya and the other officers are given the backgrounds and profiles by the BAU about Turner, William Duke Mason, and Benjamin Wade. After the profile, Rossi confronts Montoya about secretly drinking on the job. He says that he understands what Montoya is going through, but that he has to get over it because the residents of Las Vegas need his help to capture Mason and Turner. Afterwards, he suggests going home, drinking real coffee, and refreshing himself for the night. Later, Montoya comes back to the police station and tells Rossi that he did exactly what he suggested him to do. He then goes on to say that he feels good coming back to work in a better state, then shakes hands with him in gratitude. Hours later, after Mason abducts Tammy Mae Vasquez and her son Cole, Montoya and the BAU arrive at Tammy's residence, where they find Ruth, Tammy's mother, tied up, and rescue her. Afterwards, Montoya receives word about where Tammy's truck is heading: a campground in the nearby woods. Montoya says he knows where it is because his father used to take him hunting in those same woods. As such, he points the BAU and local police to the campground's direction. After Montoya and the BAU find Mason and Turner, both sides engage in a gunfight. During the gunfight, Montoya sets up a position at a nearby hill and fires at Turner and Mason with a sniper rifle. He is able to shoot Turner and kill him when Turner focuses his gunfire on Morgan, Reid, and a police officer. After Tammy and Cole are extracted from the campground, Montoya is able to kill Mason. At the end of the episode, Montoya sits in his office, looking at the photos of himself, Eva, Brooks, and Jenny, finally having closure on the case. He is last seen with the BAU, Eva, and his wife, attending a funeral for the victims of the second restaurant robbery. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Outlaw" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Police Officers